Seven Sins: Wrath
by SparkLuxLucios
Summary: They hate him. Why, he is just a child? He will grow. He will make them fear him. He will show them his true self. His mask of smiles no longer exists. He will take his revenge. He will make them pay. Rise, Naruto Uzumaki, demon. Fem!Kyuubi.Formerly Hate
1. Embracing your inner demons

**Hate**

Chapter One

Embracing your inner demons

**Author's Note:**

**Just so you guys know, Naruto will have multiple bloodlines in this, and I will probably have a poll to see which bloodlines I should give him, but there are certain ones that he must have. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**By the way, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! heh.**

_Italic=thoughts_

**Bold=summon/demon/powerful being speaking**

Underlined= Jutsu/Abilities Activating

* * *

_Normal Pov:_

'_Why, why do they hate me? What did I do wrong? Was it the pranks? No, then what could it be?'_

Those were an eight year old Naruto's thoughts as he was walking home from the academy in the rain. He was so wrapped up in his mental questioning that he didn't notice a group of ninja following him.

'_Why, what have I ever done to make them hate me so much! Wh-'_Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry, mister! I didn't see you, sir! Honest!" he said as he looked up, but he realized it would be of little use to apologize as he saw the eyes, he knew those eyes. People looked at him with those eyes just before they tried to kill him.

"You stupid Demon! Today is the day that you die! We'll finish the work that the fourth started." The ninja roared as his friends surrounded Naruto.

"What did I do? Whatever it was I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just please tell me what I did wrong!" Naruto pleaded as the men started to close in.

"You took my brother away from me Demon!" one of them spat, "You killed my sister!" screamed another, all of them yelling things like that as they closed in.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as they started to give him the worst beating of his life, having every intention of killing him.

"Please!" he screamed, "just leave me alone!" he then lost consciousness, but the men continued to beat him until he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

_Naruto's Pov:_

"Ung" Naruto groaned as he got up out of the water, wait, water? Where was he?

"Hello!" Naruto yelled, wadding through the knee deep water (**A/N Naruto is shorter because he is eight, duh**), "anyone here?"

'_Hm, strange, how did I get here anyway? The last thing I remember is being beaten by those ninja.' _Then he felt **it**. A huge amount of power all centered in one area, calling to him. So, naturally, he followed.

After about three minutes of jogging, he made it to a huge room and was shocked at what he saw.

In a cage was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "Hello!" he called, causing her to turn her head to him.

"Why are you stuck in that cage?" he asked her.

"**Why, you ask." **She stated in a voice that demanded respect.

Naruto nodded. **"Well that damned Fourth is the reason I'm stuck in here."**

"What!" exclaimed Naruto, "but the Fourth Hokage never imprisoned anyone, besides, he's dead!"

"**I know that, kit. Who do you think I am!" **she said and released a large amount of killing intent.

Somehow, though, Naruto stood through it all, but then everything clicked and he shouted, "YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!"

"**Good job, kit. You finally put two and two together."**

"But the Fourth killed you!" Naruto exclaimed

"**Nothing can kill a demon boy." **She said turning into her fox form, "**he couldn't beat me so he had to seal me."**

Naruto had a guess where this was going, he just hoped he was wrong. "Where did he seal you?"

"**I think you know the answer to that, Kit. He sealed me inside of you."**

It all made sense now. The insults, the beatings, the names. It was because they knew he had the Kyuubi inside of him.

'_So this is why,' _he thought, _'this is why they hate me.'_

"**Yes, Kit, I'm the reason they hate you. It saddens me though, they must know that you're a human, or why would they beat you. If they truly thought I was you they would fear you.**

'_Fear…´_ Naruto thought, "So, fox, can you help me make them fear me?"

"**Yes, Kit, I can, but why would you want to, they're not going to respect you and they're never going to trust you enough to be Hokage."**

"I know," he replied, "that's why I want them to fear me. If I can't have their respect, I should at least have their fear, right?"

"**Kit," **the Kyuubi smirked, **"I like the way you think. I will help you; after all, it would be an insult for me to have a weak container."**

"**Kit, do you know what a bloodline is?"**

"Yeah," Naruto looked up with a curios face, "They're special abilities that certain clans have, right? Like the Hyuuga have the Byakugan?"

"**Yes, that's the basic idea. However," **the Kyuubi changed back into her human form and looked Naruto right in the eyes, "**all bloodlines are also the result of demonic chakra entering one's body and altering the genes."**

"**The Sharingan that those bastard Uchihas have was the result of my chakra entering a Hyuuga's eyes."**

"Wait," said Naruto looking confused, "I don't see where this is going."

"**And I thought you were getting smarter." **Sighed the Kyuubi, "**Simple, Kit, I'm going to give you a bloodline, but not just one, I'm going to give you many. If you want to that is."**

"Whoa!" screamed Naruto, eyes going wide, "So I can have more than one bloodline! Awesome!"

"**So, Kit, I take it you like the idea." **The Kyuubi continued upon receiving a nod from Naruto, **"Alright Kit, but this is going to hurt like nothing else. The demonic chakra going through your body will probably kill anyone around you though."**

"**Oh," **She shouted as Naruto began to leave, "**I also won't be able to tell what bloodlines you will have until the process is finished, but my guess is that you'll have a lot of them and even some new ones!"**

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

The ninjas were just getting ready to kill Naruto when something stopped them, intense demonic chakra, chakra that they hadn't felt since the Kyuubi attack.

All of a sudden so much exploded from the now conscious Naruto that people all over the village, even the civilians, felt it. That is why many ninja where present when Naruto started screaming and convulsing in the middle of seven corpses.

"Naruto…" the third Hokage whispered as he arrived on the scene, "Someone get this boy to the hospital!" he ordered to the ninja around him.

"Yes, sir!" the ANBU saluted before carefully picking up Naruto and jumping off in the direction while everyone else headed back to what they were doing.

The Hokage was about to go back to his office to once again wrestle with his most hated enemy, when a hand stopped him.

"Lord Hokage," Said the wolf masked ANBU before taking off his mask, revealing the face of Hatake Kakashi.

"Are you sure that it is wise leaving the boy without protection. You saw what happened today, surely the council will be after his head even more now."

"I know, Kakashi, but what can we do?" sighed the weary Hokage.

"We don't know what the fox is doing to him, so we can't very well fix it, and no, you cannot adopt him. You're an eighteen year old boy and an ANBU commander; you wouldn't have time for him."

"I know, but he's Minato-sensei's son isn't he? At least let me instruct the boy when he gets out of the academy." sighed Kakashi, sadness evident in his voice, "Promise me."

"Alright, Kakashi, I'm not making promises, but I'll see what I can do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit Naruto. That damn paperwork can wait." And with that the two men were gone, each to their own desires.

* * *

It had been three hours since Naruto had been encased in that demonic chakra, and everyone that didn't hate him was worried.

But now their worries were relieved, as Naruto had just awoken.

"Naruto! You gave us quite a scare there!" chuckled the third.

"Don't worry old man, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!" shouted Naruto.

"I still have to get that hat of yours and become the Hokage!"

"I have no doubt that you will, Naruto," smiled Sarutobi

"However, I need to know just what happened when you were incased in that red chakra."

"Oh," Naruto looked confused for a moment, "I don't know." said Naruto with a depressed and confused look on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto," the old Hokage consoled the boy, "I'm sure it was nothing."

"OK, Ojii-san, I trust you." Naruto said, giving the Hokage one of his famous foxy grins.

"Naruto, I need to go back to my office, but the hospital staff should take care of you, OK?" said the old Hokage as he started to leave.

"I'll be fine, Ojii-san, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

And with that the Hokage was gone.

"I can't believe the old geezer fell for it, how about you fox?" Naruto said out loud.

'_**He is a fool. Now kit, let's start your training, but first, you only need to think for me to hear you.' **_growled a certain demon lord in Naruto's stomach.

'_Is this better?' _Naruto questioned the Kyuubi.

'_**Much. Now, kit, I believe I have found the first of your bloodlines, so come into your mindscape so I can train you and we can talk. And kit, what do you know about the Sharingan?'**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it. ****Oh, please R&R! I need to know if I ****should write ****more stories like this or if you just liked it. Till next ****time.**


	2. No Longer A Child

**Hate**

**Chapter 2:**

**No Longer a Child**

**Author's Note:**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Telepathic Com."_

"**Demon/Powerful Being Speak"**

'_**Demon/Powerful Being Thoughts'**_

"_**Demon/Powerful Being Telepathy"**_

-Time skip

-Timeskip_0900_MISSION_DETAILS

**Harem: (Will include current harem and WILL change throughout the story to accommodate events-breakups, death, etc.)**

Fem Kyuubi

**Bloodlines: (Will be *ed if he has unlocked them)**

Sharingan*

Mangekyo

Eternal Mangekyo

Perfect Sharingan (Sharingan abilities of the Blend Eye)

Byakugan

Rinnegan

Juubi Eye

Energy manipulation (think Chi from DBZ kind of)

Dead Bone Pulse (Kaguya)

Matter manipulation (ghost abilities, matter jutsus, teleportation, super speed, shape shifting {think Prototype}, etc.)

Wind mastery*

Fire mastery*

Water mastery*

Lightning master

Earth mastery

Ice manipulation (Haku)

Metal Manipulation

Lava and Heat manipulation

Vegetation Manipulation (Not Wood Release)

Blend Eye (Complete mastery over all bloodlines, combined into one, becomes a true bloodline)

**First of all, I would like to apologize to all of my loyal fans for waiting this long for an update. My computer WAS a bitch and almost constantly virus infected until it fried. I just got a new computer a little while ago and have been trying to make up for lost time. I hope you enjoy, even if it is a little shorter than I was hoping. By the way, I don't own Naruto and this is the last time I'm going to say this because if you read the story you should've read this, and I should only have to say it once. TAKE THAT, LAWYR BASTARDS! Also, I would like to thank "Spoony285" for being the first to review on my story, and thanks to the rest of you who left feedback and encouragement too! ****Also, I do know the Japanese names of some of the jutsu, but I will be using English names because of the crap load of original jutsu that will be in this. Enjoy.**

_**? Pov**_

I love the darkness, it makes me feel good, secure. I love the cool feeling it has on my skin, the calming effect it has on my mind. I open my eyes in the darkness of the night forest. This power… I must train it. I closed my eyes again, and when I opened them, the three tomeo Sharingan was blazing in place of my regular cerulean blue eyes. Even after making many _Shadow Clones_ I felt better than ever before, and began to train.

_Regular Pov_

The academy was bustling with excitement today, for it was the day of the genin exams. What the people where talking about, however, was the prowess of the 'Last Uchiha' and the foolishness of the Hokage for letting the 'Kyuubi Brat' train at all.

They were all interrupted, though, when a boy of about twelve burst down the street screaming "SHIT! I'M LATE! IRUKA-SENSEI'S GONNA KILL ME!" and other things of the such.

Said boy had Sun-Kissed blonde hair, Cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. That boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Dead-Last of this year's graduating class, and the oh-so-fondly nicknamed dobe. He was currently freaking out about being late on the graduation day.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed as he burst through the doors of the academy. "AM I TOO LATE TO TAKE THE TEST?"

"No Naruto," Iruka said with a chuckle as the others were glaring at Naruto for destroying their eardrums yet again. "You're just in time."

"YEAH!" Naruto screamed while doing his happy dance, "I GONNA PASS THIS TIME! BELIEVE IT!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!" a certain pink haired banshee screeched in an even louder voice than said male.

_'Damn I hate banshees!' _Naruto thought. "But Sakura-chan…." Naruto said with a pout, "I'm just really excited that I'm going to be a genin."

"HA! Nice try Naruto-baka! But we all know that the dead-last NEVER passes! Not to mention that this is your third time!" Sakura screamed in his face as she tried to punch him.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined as he ducked again. _**"Kit, I honestly don't know why you don't just kill her and get it over with. She's annoying enough as it is." **_

"_Kyuubi-sensei, you know the council will blame me, no matter how well I cover my tracks"' _Naruto thought as he dodged another blow.

"_**At least hit back sometimes!" **_Kyuubi said as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Naruto just mentally grunted in response as he ducked another punch from Sakura when Iruka came back with Mizuki.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined, "Sakura-chan keeps trying to hit me and Sasuke-teme is being emo again!"

"Naruto," Iruka sighed, "Sasuke is not an emo, Sakura, stop trying to hit Naruto."

"But sensei!" said Banshee screeched, "Naruto-baka was being loud!"

Iruka discreetly formed hand-seals and then, when his head was 3 times as big, yelled "**QUIET!** Naruto, don't be so loud, Sakura, don't hit Naruto!"

"Hai!" both students quickly returned to their seats, Sakura next to Sasuke, and Naruto in front of said Emo King. '_I can't believe I just let her do that!' _Naruto cried in his head, _**"Kit, I've got an idea"**_ Kyuubi thought to Naruto.

_'Hmmmm…_' thought Naruto while going over the plan in his head, _'I like it!' _he finally decided, _'sides, he'll forgive me later.' _then stood up on his desk to face the 'Last Uchiha'.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto shouted while discreetly manipulating the wind, "I don't see what's so special about yo-uff!" Naruto exclaimed as Shikimaru fell out of his chair and head butted Naruto's but, causing him to fall forward and smash his lips onto Sasuke's.

"Oh shit!" Shika exclaimed, "Sorry Naru-" whatever he was going to say was lost in his throat at the position his friend was in. Naruto was KISSING Sasuke!

While the yaoi fangirls' brains went into overdrive, all of Sasuke's fangirl's were cracking there knuckles, ready to pound Naruto.

However, when Naruto drew back to insult the Uchiha, everyone was in for the shock of their lives, all of them having completely missed the mischievous look in his eye from getting the gist of Naruto's plan, so Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him in for another kiss.

"HOLY SHIT! RAPE RAPE RAPE! THE GAY TEME IS FREAKIN RAPING ME!" were the only things that Naruto could yell before their lips collided again.

Iruka and Mizuki watched on with ever growing sweat-drops as Sakura and Ino Yamanaka were preparing to remove Naruto from "their" man.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed him and yanked him off, much to Sasuke's 'displeasure'.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Naruto cried as he bowed at her feet with anime tears streaming down his face, "You have saved me from certain death, I am now your humble slave!"

Sakura was now glaring as hard as she could at Naruto while the entire class now had sweat-drops.

"Uh, Naruto, Sakura, please get back to your seats while the rest of us try to forget what happened, OK?" Iruka said slowly as he was inching towards the door with a giant sweat-drop on his head.

"OH NO IRUKA!" Mizuki exclaimed jokingly, "you're not getting out that easily." and promptly dragged Iruka back to the centre of the classroom, "You still have to start the graduation exam."

"Right." Iruka says embarrassedly, "anyway, let's just get started, Aburame Shino!

-Graduation Time skip (Same as cannon, Naruto has too damn much chakra to pull off a clone jutsu, no matter how much he trains!)

Naruto was sitting on 'his' swing while the graduates were congratulated by their parents for doing such a good job.

He, on the other hand, was only slightly upset that he didn't pass, sure, he SHOULD have passed with the score he had, but bigots will be bigots, and this could be worked into an advantage.

_'After this I can go see the Hokage to get a travel permit. He knows that I won't be hired for any civilian jobs, they're too biased.' _He thought,_ 'Once that is done I can go to another Hidden Village and become a ninja there. I wonder how much Iwa would pay for (__**SPOILER ALERT!**__) the son of the Yellow Flash, especially since I can take my birthright with me. Maybe then I can…'_

Naruto's train of thought was ended as someone came up behind him. "Hey, Naruto?" Mizuki questioned, "I'm really sorry that you didn't pass today, I know that you have too much chakra for a regular clone, but we can't show any favoritism." Mizuki smiled at the boy.

Said boy's brain was going into overdrive from all of the possibilities and outcomes of what could happen. "So I convinced Iruka to let you take a make-up test tomorrow. All you have to do is show him a clone jutsu.

Playing the innocent fool, Naruto asked "But Mizuki-sensei, I can't do the clone jutsu, you said so yourself. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, the Forbidden Scroll has a clone jutsu in it that was only forbidden because of the chakra cost. If you can sneak a peek at the forbidden scroll than I'm more than sure you could learn it. As a matter of fact, I would like to learn it too." Mizuki said, scratching his head sheepishly, "So, do you think you could bring it to me when you're done?"

_"So that's his game. Trick me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll then killing me and making off with it. Clever, but-"__** 'Do it Naruto. The seal is one of the jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll. If you can find out a way to release it, then I would be free not only to train you, but to help you with your revenge.'**_ Kyuubi thought through their link.

_"Good idea."_ "I'LL DO IT!" Naruto shouted, "Good," Mizuki continued in an amused tone of voice, "but try to keep it down, we don't want people to kill themselves trying to learn this, do we?" "No sir!" Naruto responded quietly.

-Timeskip_2200 HRS_HOKAGE_TOWER_OFFICE_VAULT_ROOM

_'This is pathetic.'_ Naruto thought as he snuck by another chunin guard. _'if this is the best that Konoha has to offer, numbers are the only thing to worry about.'_

_**'Now, now, Naruto, don't get arrogant. If you do, the Hokage will find out your plan and kill you.'**_ Kyuubi scolded, _"Right"_ Naruto groaned as he FINALLY got to the vault.

_'SHIT!'_ Naruto almost yelled. He had just sensed a high-powered chakra signature. The only one strong enough to give off a signature that high was the hokage.

"Sexy Jutsu" Naruto whispered just as the hokage walked through the door.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the hokage demanded, as he had already sensed someone on his way here. "Alright, if you say so Hokage-sama." a sultry voice called, and out stepped a very beautiful woman, with nothing but clouds covering her modesty.

Said woman pouted cutely and asked, "What's the matter, Sarutobi-kun, don't you like me?" Now Hiruzen Sarutobi was a smart man, he knew what this was. But what straight man could resist such a luscious woman?

The hokage chuckled dumbly before being thrown into a wall by his massive nosebleed. "As I said before," Naruto stated to himself, "pathetic." before he took the forbidden scroll and left.

-In the forest

Naruto was panting hard. No matter what he thought before, it was a helluva lot harder getting out than it was getting in.

_'Alright,' _Naruto thought, _'let's see what we got here. Hmmm. Shadow Clone-know it, Rasengan-later, Impure World Resurrection-Oh! That sounds fun, have to remember that one. Ah!'_ He mentally exclaimed as he found the jutsu he was looking for _'Death Reaper Seal, otherwise known as the Dead Demon Consuming Seal for its ability to seal demons without fail.'_

He then took out a scroll and began the lengthy process of copying the seal, quadruple checking it, then getting himself dirty to make it look like he trained the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

-Timeskip_2430_FOREST_CLEARING

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he came through the trees, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Huh?" Naruto pretended to be confused "but Iruka-sensei, what about the make-up exam? I haven't had enough time to master the Shadow Clone."

"What make up exam?" Iruka questioned as he slowly drew a kunai, sensing another chakra signature on the way.

"You know," Naruto started, "the one that Mizuki-sensei requested. That I would only have to learn the Shadow Clone and I would pass!" he finished with a triumphant grin on his face when he saw Iruka's realization _'Hook, line and sinker!' _Naruto thought deviously.

"Mizuki?" Iruka exclaimed, clearly surprised. _'But why would Mizuki trick Naruto of all people into doing this, unless-'_ his train of thought was interrupted when said Chunin traitor jumped down from the trees armed for heavy combat.

"Oh!" Mizuki exclaimed when he saw Naruto and Iruka, "Sorry I'm late Naruto. Did Iruka decide to give you your test early?" Mizuki gave away his involvement, clearly expecting to get away.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out, "Run! Mizuki is a traitor, he was going to kill you and steal the Forbidden Scroll!" Naruto, mentally rolling his eyes, acted shocked while Iruka was nailed to a tree with kunai.

"B-b-but, what about the make-up test?" he managed to stutter out. Then, Mizuki gave a stereotypical evil laugh.

"Stupid boy! So stupid that he doesn't even know why everyone hates him." Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, "You want to know don't you, why they hate you?" Mizuki cooed.

"Stop Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted in a desperate attempt to stop Mizuki, while struggling out of his binds.

"W-what?" Naruto stammered, "Why do they hate me?" Mizuki laughed again. "Because creature, you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The beast that nearly destroyed our village 13 years ago! The beast that killed hundreds upon hundreds of people!"

Then, Naruto shocked everyone, including himself, by saying "Quit laughing Mizuki, you look like you're about to orgasm. If you want one of those, go to Orochimaru, he won't hesitate to stick something up your ass."

While everyone was still shocked about what had just occurred, Naruto used this time to create hundreds of shadow clones and beat Mizuki to death. He then turned to Iruka, who only heard one word before his memory of this event was changed (cannon), "Sharingan!"

-Ichiraku's Ramen_0100

Naruto was done with his ramen, but was still hanging around the stand when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hn, dobe" one Uchiha Sasuke called out to Naruto. "Teme" Naruto responded to the taunt when Sasuke came up nailed him in the forehead.

"Ouch Teme! What was that for?" Naruto cried when Sasuke whispered in his ear, "No one's around." Naruto immediately became neutral.

"So," Sasuke began, "I'm assuming you passed, somehow someway?" Naruto gave a small frown, "Yeah, Konoha probably couldn't allow their 'weapon' to fail."

Sasuke was probably the closest person to having Naruto's trust inside the entire Hidden Leaf Village. Even before the massacre, they had been somewhat good friends, both of them being alone in the world then helped that. Of course, the two couldn't be friends publicly, that would lead to a whole mess of problems. Even so, the two were as close as possible, being the only one that the other truly grew up with. They also shared grounds of anger towards Konohagakure rooted in the belief that Konoha only kept them around so that they could become weapons for the village or for breeding (Naruto had already told Sasuke of his heritage, Kyuubi and his Sharingan to gain his trust). They also helped each other in times of need, both now knowing what would happen should one fall completely into the darkness of his heart, completely letting go of happiness, love and other 'pure' emotions. Neither of them wanted that to happen until he had fully completed his revenge.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, "or they could have collected 'samples' to breed you." Naruto grunted at this, "You're so pessimistic, Sasuke."

"And you aren't?" came the joking reply. "Nope!" Naruto rebutted enthusiastically with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Anyway, prepare for the worst tomorrow. We should be on the same teams if everything worked out the way you said it would. But if it did," Sasuke said with smirk, "I'm going to kick your ass for that kissing prank you pulled."

"You can try!" Naruto said with a laugh, and Sasuke gave a chuckle, finally letting himself go as they walked towards their respective homes on the other side of town.

-Academy_0900

The class was abuzz with excitement, for today was the day when the graduates would finally be given the names of their genin teammates and jonin-sensei. This was their first step on the way to greatness, and everyone was chatting until one Inuzuka Kiba shouted "Naruto? The hell are you doing here? This class is for graduates only dobe!"

This got everyone's attention as Naruto walked through the room with a stupid smile on his face. He then thumbed the hitai-ate (Spell-check plz) and shouted, though not as loud as Sakura, "See this dog-breath! It turns out I was just too awesome to leave behind! Now I'm gonna be Hokage for sure!"

Sasuke smirked under his collar as Naruto took the spot next to him. "Hn. Dobe." Was all Sasuke needed to say, as Naruto jumped up, red-faced with steam coming out of his ears (how he did this, we'll never know) and screamed in Sasuke's face, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME TEME!"

Sasuke once again smirked and 'said', "Hn, dobe."

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in frustration as Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura argued over who would sit next to Sasuke. This is the scene that Iruka walked in to.

"Ok class," Iruka started with a smile on his face, "calm down."

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then he discreetly formed three hand seals as the smart student's put in ear plugs.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" Iruka screamed while using the Overly Freaking Huge Demonic Head Of Death Jutsu, or O.F.H.D.H.O.D. J. for short.

Everyone then quieted down. Not for the language, no, Iruka-sensei used that type of language every day, but because of the speech that they knew was coming, so that they could all have enough time to prepare themselves for the deep sleep they would soon find themselves in.

It was then as the students predicted, as Iruka started with, "Once, a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time ago, before even your parents were born…"

Needless to say, each and every student caught up on all the sleep he or she had ever missed.

* * *

-Sunagakure, Hidden Sand Village_2400

Sitting on the roof, a redheaded figure sitting on top of a roof suddenly burst with killing intent. For he had the strangest urge to kill all academy students in Konohagakure.

* * *

-One Incredibly Boring Speech Later (or OIBSL for short )

"Alright everyone," Iruka said, letting all of the sleeping students know that his speech was over and it was time to wake up, "it's time for team placements!" At this, the whole class cheered, finally getting what they were waiting for.

"Everyone, listen up! Team 1 is…" This went on until Naruto was about to fall asleep when, "...Naruto Uzumaki," his head perked up, "Sasuke Uchiha," his hopes soared, thinking that his team wouldn't be totally useless "and Sakura Haruno." Naruto's hopes fell and so did his head, right on to his desk.

_**"Well,"**_ Kyuubi thought to him, _**"it might not be a total waste of time, this way you can kill her on a mission, get a good cover story and you'll get off scot free!"**_ and Kyuubi was having near orgasms from the mental images of how brutally Naruto was going to kill her.

_"I like this team better already Kyuubi-sensei." _Naruto thought while looking asleep on the outside, "But_ where were you yesterday?" _Naruto questioned _**"I was asleep, but-"**_ "NARUTO!" Sakura screeched right next to his ear, "WAKE UP! WHAT IF YOU'RE ASLEEP WHEN SENSEI GETS HERE! YOU'LL MAKE US LOOK STUPID YOU BAKA!" as she prepared to bring her fist down on his head.

Naruto, still somewhat dizzy from the scream, acted completely on reflex, grabbing her fist, twisting her arm around until he was behind her, both arms held in very painful positions and a kunai at her throat. It was then he realized three things.

He had just revealed some of his true power.

He had just "attacked" his "crush" Sakura Haruno, whose mother was a very influential council member who already hated him.

His new sensei had just witnessed the whole thing.

At this point Naruto could only think of one thing to say while Sasuke face palmed.

"Well, shit."

**HELLO READERS! THIS IS AN AUTHER'S NOTE! YOU ARE ENCOURAGED TO READ THIS FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT AND ENJOYMENT OF THE STORY. GOOD DAY.**

**Hey, I just remembered. Bloodline poll is closed, but Harem poll is open. You can either vote in a review or vote on a poll on my profile. Votes on the poll with be more influential in my writing, but votes in the poll will be given more individuality, and thus more thought. Also, if you didn't vote, don't complain later in the story. I will not tolerate flamers. I will hire Spark to kill you. Also, if you want a host (for humor reasons) vote in a review. It can either be one of my OC's or whoever you can think of that I can get info on (if I am unfamiliar with him/her) if I think of anything, I will write myself a sticky note and post it next chapter. Also, vote for if you want me to add an omake to the end of each chapter. Also, sorry for incosistensies, the program that Fanfiction uses is being a bitch (I'm trying to update) but it completely changed around some of the stuff, and whenever I change it back and save, it reverts, so sorry. Thank you for reading.**


	3. A Demon In Your Gut

_**Seven Sins Wrath, Chapter 3: A Demon In Your Gut**_

_Who the current section is about_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"Author Style: Word Key Jutsu!"

"_Mental Communication"_

'_**Demonic/Powerful Being/Powerful Summon Thoughts'**_

"**Demonic/Powerful Being/Powerful Summon Speaking"**

"_**Demonic/Powerful Being/Powerful Summon Mental Communication"**_

**Village_)(_Area_)(_Specific_Location_)(_Time**

**Current Harem-Changes will be made as to account for deaths, break-ups, etc.**

Fem Kyuubi (but be ready for a surprise), Konan (who will be younger through certain means), Yugito, Ino,

**Sasuke's "harem" (I know this will make some of you mad, but since Naruto's the bad guy, Sasuke has to be at least sort of good)**

Haku

**Bloodlines: (Will be *ed if he has unlocked them)**

Sharingan*

Mangekyo

Eternal Mangekyo

Perfect Sharingan (Sharingan abilities of the Blend Eye)

Byakugan

Rinnegan

Juubi Eye

Energy manipulation (think Chi from DBZ kind of)

Dead Bone Pulse (Kaguya)

Matter manipulation (ghost abilities, matter jutsus, teleportation, super speed, shape shifting {think Prototype}, etc.)

Wind mastery*

Fire mastery*

Water mastery*

Lightning master

Earth mastery

Ice Release (Haku) (Wind and Water)

Metal Manipulation (Not Magnet Release)

Lava Release (Fire and Earth)

Scorch Release (Fire and Wind)

Crystal Release (Earth and Wind)

Storm Release (Water and Lightning)

Dust Release (Wind, Earth and Fire)

Vegetation Manipulation (Not Wood Release)

Blend Eye (Complete mastery over all bloodlines, combined into one, becomes a true bloodline)

_**(**__**Note: Naruto can combine any two+ of his current bloodlines after he unlocks DNA manipulation**__**)**_

_**(Note 2: Naruto will only be able to use special releases **__**after**__** he unlocks mastery over the elements that make it up, and will not be able to use it right away.)**_

.

.

.

**Hey everyone! Happy Easter! Sorry for not updating in so long, my excuses are in the author's not at the end of the chapter. So I have decided the bloodlines I have for Naruto right now are enough, so no more suggestions, that poll is closed. Also, I will only take one or two more girls for Naruto's harem, and Sasuke's if you want to suggest a girl for him other than Sakura. Also, I want to remind you all to read the author's note at the end of the chapter. Some of the confusing stuff in this chapter will be explained there. If you have any questions, contact me and I'll answer them the best I can.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Seven Sins: Wrath

Chapter 3: A Demon In Your Gut

_Kakashi_

Have you ever had that feeling in the back of your head, that little tingling that tells you when something's about to go horribly wrong? Yes, well imagine that, but multiply it by several factors of 10. That's what Kakashi was feeling as he got out of bed today.

Kakashi didn't know what was wrong as he walked out of the book store. I mean, sure he had woken up and found that his mask was missing, but he found it…in the onions. So what if his mask almost literally brought him to tears? It wasn't like a good washing wouldn't fix that.

Then he found out that his precious book was missing. Normally he would have been mad, but he had already memorized that one and a new one was coming out today, and he had the storeowner hold one especially for him.

But even after all of that, the feeling still nagged him. As Kakashi pulled out his book, he racked his brains for what could possibly be wrong.

That's when it hit him. Today was the day of the scheduled meeting with the Hokage where we would find out what genin they would be fai-testing. What genin they would be testing. And he was two hours late.

* * *

As he strolled to the Hokage's tower, he was stopped for a single second by ANBU Black Ops who did a ridiculously fast check of him. All in less than a second.

Now if Kakashi wasn't a jonin and former ANBU, he would have been worried by how quickly the search was over, but Kakashi knew better. These ANBU were hand-picked and trained by the Hokage himself. Even in the span of a second, they didn't make mistakes.

As he walked up the tower, to the 6th floor AKA the Hokage's office, he was only stopped twice more, once in the main lobby and once on the 5th floor. But even though he only saw them twice, he knew that everyone in this building, including him, was under watch by at least one ANBU Black Ops everywhere, every second that they were in this building. This is where the Hokage practically lives, there can be no room for chance.

The feeling was getting steadily worse the closer he got to the Hokage's room, Kakashi noticed, _'I bet the Hokage has something to do with this.'_ But that was just preposterous…right?

"Hm, did I miss something?" was all that Kakashi said as he entered the room, book in hand and all eyes on him.

"Why, not at all Kakashi, come, have a seat." The Hokage said warmly, a friendly smile on his face. The feeling that he had been having all day immediately worsened. Whatever would go bad today _did_ directly involve the Hokage.

"Now, Kakashi, you are going to be the last one assigned a genin team, as all of the other senseis have already left to meet their new teams." The room immediately emptied, as all of the jonin present understood what their Hokage was ordering.

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi bowed respectfully at the waist, "I would like to know who I have on my team before I go meet them, if it is possible."

The Sandaime Hokage seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before finally coming to a decision, "I will tell you one of the members of your team, Kakashi, you just have to ask for which one you want to know about." The Hokage had a strange gleam in his eyes as he said this, a gleam that Kakashi didn't like one bit. It made him nervous.

_'Who should I ask for, I know that squads consist of two boys and one girl, usually. Should I ask about the girl? Or maybe who will give me the most trouble, or who has the biggest temper? Decisions, Decisions.'_ Kakashi was deeply contemplating this. He had to ask the right question in order to get the answer he wanted.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi started, "who is the one on my team who will annoy me the most?" Kakashi thought that was a smart question, after all, he'd heard that Naruto had the ability to-"Sakura Haruno." Sarutobi interrupted Kakashi's train of thought.

Kakashi paled when he heard that name. _'Oh well,'_ Kakashi thought, _'At least I have a use for all that Aspirin I bought.'_

While Kakashi was having morbid thoughts, resulting in him huddled up in a corner drawing circles on the floor, Sarutobi sweat-dropped at his jonin's behavior. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'they all deserve to have their quirks.'_

"Oi, Kakashi!" the Sandaime called out, "You might want to get a move on for meeting your team, you're already two hours late!" That snapped Kakashi right out of his depression, as he immediately shunshined to the academy entrance, ready to make his usual appearance.

As he neared the door, he heard a commotion, but thought nothing of it until it immediately quieted, then he started to think, what could be going on in there? Oh well, he'd find out soon enough.

He pulled open the door and his eye widened immediately, what he had stumbled upon looked something like this.

Sasuke Uchiha, the class wall and rookie of the year, was smiling lightly, though his eyes and posture showing that he was using all of his self-control to not drop to the ground laughing.

Sakura Haruno, the top kunoichi in her class, was held in a chunin-level "death-hold" and looked caught somewhere between an orgasm and giving birth. Or she might have just been in an extreme amount of pain.

Then Naruto Uzumaki, really Naruto Namikaze, the only one who Kakashi really wanted on his team. Supposed dead-last of his year, having taken the test early twice and failed both times on the written exam and because he could not make a bushin, prankster of Konohagakure, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune and (supposedly) unknown son of the Yondaime Hokage. The one holding his supposed crush, Sakura Haruno, in a chunin-level hold, which in turn almost caused Sasuke Uchiha to laugh.

It was at that moment that Naruto seemed to realize what he'd done, but before he could cover up his obvious showing of skill, the three genin all noticed him at nearly the same time.

Naruto summed up the atmosphere in the room perfectly, in just two words.

"Ah, shit."

_Naruto_

**Konohagakure_No_Sato_)(_Shinobi_Academy_)(_Classroom_212_)(_1400_Hours**

Naruto, while looking completely calm on the outside, was sweating heavily on the inside. No matter how strong he was, he wasn't ready to take on any Jonin, much less a veteran elite jonin. If this man, Kakashi Hatake, hated Naruto and saw this as an excuse to get rid of him, there was nothing Naruto could do.

_**"Calm down already Kit, and release the damn girl."**_ Kyuubi ordered from inside Naruto's head, and Naruto did so immediately, releasing Sakura and putting on a sheepish look.

"Ano Sakura-chan, Sensei-san, I was just practicing a hold that Sasuke-teme showed me once, I wanted to make sure it worked. After all, anything invented by the teme can't just be trusted, it needs to be tested by a REAL ninja! Like me, dattebayo! I'm sorry I tested on you Sakura-chan."

_"That should fool Sakura, but let's see how gook Hatake-san really is.'_ Naruto thought, already putting on his metaphorical mask. _**"Don't underestimate him, that's how many a powerful being have been killed. Don't let your guard down, even for a moment."**_ Kyuubi scolded him when she felt the slight smugness he was feeling.

"Uh, Team 7?" was all Kakashi could say, while Sakura seemed to be deciding whether to fawn over her crush and 'his' hold or yell at their sensei for being late. Sasuke seemed to just not care.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed at him, finally getting over her internal debate. "Am I?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone, "You were told to wait for your senseis, and only that they SHOULD arrive at about noon time. However, when we show up is up to us, and you simply have to do as you're told." Kakashi finished with an eye smile.

"Anyway, meet me on the roof." He they vanished in a poof of smoke while Sakura ran as fast as she could to the stairs, Naruto climbed outside and climbed up the wall while Sasuke stepped out of the window and started walking up the wall.

**1 Minute Later**

A panting Sakura took up a seat next to Sasuke, who was next to Naruto, both of whom got up about forty seconds ago.

"NARUTO-BAKA *pant* HOW DID *pant* YOU *pant* GET UP HERE *pant* SO FAST!" She yelled at him, causing him to smirk.

Deciding to mess with her a little bit, he replied in an oh-so-innocent voice "I walked, Sakura-chan. Why did you take the long way?" Naruto chuckled a little on the inside at her rage and frustration until he got a major headache, courtesy of Kyuubi.

_"Dammit Kyuubi-sensei, what was that for?" _Naruto mentally whined. _**"For almost blowing your cover you dolt! Don't you understand that if the Leaf learns that you're more powerful than they think, then they'll kill you? And what did I tell you about how to call me?"**_ She ended threateningly.

_"Sorry Kyuubi-chan, my tongue slipped." _Naruto said apologetically. _**"It's fine, just make sure that it doesn't happen again, alright? Oh, and your teacher's about to call you."**_

"Alright, how about you, traffic light?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

"Uh, what are we doing again?" Naruto asked while looking sheepish.

"WE'RE INTRODUCING OURSELVES BAKA, DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Sakura screamed right at Naruto.

"Ano, sorry Sakura-chan, I was just daydreaming about how awesome a hokage I would be, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted while sticking his finger in the air.

"Well Naruto" Kakashi drawled, "are you going to introduce yourself. You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. That sorta stuff." _'What's going on here?'_ Kakashi thought, _'His body language is constantly conflicting, it doesn't make sense. People only act like this when they're trying to hide something, acting or lying.'_ Kakashi's eye narrowed, _'What are you hiding, Naruto?_'

_**"Now look what you've done, the jonin is suspicious. You'll have to really watch your steps now." **_Kyuubi growled at Naruto while he babbled on about instant ramen or something. _"Don't worry Kyuubi-chan, I've got an idea."_ Naruto smirked. Kyuubi hmm'ed in approval when she saw his plan, _**"That might just work. After all, he knows of your heritage and of me, so it would be easy to explain."**_

"AND MY DREAM IS TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi chuckled inside his mind, _**"Couldn't be farther from the truth."**_

"Well, now that we've gotten to know each other," Kakashi said, preparing to drop the bombshell, "you aren't really genin yet."

"WHAT!" all three of them, even Sasuke, shouted.

"That's right, I'm going to give you your real test tomorrow. So, show up at training ground seven at seven o'clock sharp." Kakashi looked ready to leave. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke." He said with an eye smile before poofing away to the Sandaime's office to check in and report what he had learned.

By the time Sakura got out of her shock, she realized that she was all alone on the roof of the academy and that the two boys were long gone, so she set off for home.

* * *

"So Naruto, are you going to show at least a little of your true skill tomorrow?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk as the two walked toward the Uchiha compound.

"Maybe, depends on how likely we are to pass without my unique skills." Naruto replied, "If we need them then I'll use them, if not then no. No need to reveal stuff unnecessarily, right?"

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point there, but I still think that you should at least show off a little bit. If you reveal the Sharingan, even that alone could make life so much easier for you. I could put you under the protection of the Uchiha clan and in order to get at you, the council would then have to get through me." Sasuke tried to convince his friend.

"I'll think about it." Naruto replied airily, already knowing what he was going to do.

"Alright Naruto, just remember, the best way to get them back is to show them just WHO they've been mistreating so long. Trust me, after that they'll be tripping over each other to get in line to apologize to you." Sasuke smirked as they reached the Uchiha compound.

Naruto 'hmmed' "Ne, Sasuke, can I stay at your place tonight. Today's a big bar night for civilians and chunin. You know what that means." Sasuke glared at nothing and growled.

"Sure Naruto, besides, we haven't spared in a while. Might be a good chance to see how we measure up."

Naruto ran towards the Uchiha clan training grounds and looked over his shoulder and yelled "Last one there's a spoiled tomato!" knowing that it would get Sasuke slightly riled up.

"Dobe! You know I hate it when you ruin tomatoes! Get back here!" Even though Sasuke looked mad, he couldn't help but laugh along with Naruto all the way to the Uchiha clan compound. Yes, the little known fact about Sasuke Uchiha is that he loves tomatoes more than any other food in the world, and absolutely loathed when one was wasted.

* * *

**Konohagakure_No_Sato_)(_Uchiha_Clan_Compound_)(_Training_Field_)(_1500_Hours**

Naruto and Sasuke stood on opposite sides of the training field facing each other, ready to jump at a moment's notice.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called "Use your bloodline. I want to see how powerful your Sharingan is!"

Naruto smirked, "If you say so, but I've learned to control more of my bloodline than just the Sharingan, you know!"

At the moment that Naruto finished speaking, both shot off toward each other at their fastest speeds, both moving already low-chunin.

When they clashed in the middle of the field, they quickly exchanged blows for a few minutes until they reached a deadlock. Sasuke had drawn two kunai and was using them to keep Naruto's one at bay and prevent him from doing anything else.

"Let's step it up!" Naruto yelled, getting a small nod from Sasuke. "Sharingan!" they both yelled as their dojutsu activated and they jumped apart about ten feet.

Both of their Sharingan had three tomeos

This time when they leapt at each other, they went slightly slower, as to better see what the other was doing.

However, just before they collided, Naruto changed direction to his left while Sasuke jumped farther ahead, both already forming handseals.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke called as he blew a large fireball from his mouth, not worried about Naruto copying it because he had already taught it to him.

Naruto abandoned his handseals if favor of not getting fried by the fireball, instead jumping over it and sticking out his hands.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled "Let me show you one of the more recent abilities of my bloodline!" as the fire started to drain from the fireball and up Naruto's sleeves.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise as he watched he jutsu be drained into Naruto.

"My most recent discovery of my bloodline, it allows me to absorb or manipulate fire, water and wind. The only limitation that I've discovered is that to manipulate a jutsu I need to drain it first, but the natural elements are mine to control." Naruto explained to his friend.

"With an ability like that, the council will want you in the CRA for sure!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow after he landed after absorbing the fireball, "You can explain later, right now, watch what I can do after I've absorbed a jutsu." Naruto raised his hands to his mouth so that his thumbs and pointer fingers were touching.

Then, without warning, a red/orange beam shot out of Naruto's mouth at Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately jumped to the left as far as he could, right into Naruto's trap, involving a laughing Naruto, a kunai, and an annoyed Sasuke.

"Haha, got ya now Sasuke, whatcha gonna do now?" Naruto laughed.

"This!" Sasuke formed three handseals. "Demonic Style: True Transformation!"

Naruto looked contemplative, "So, you've finally gotten the hang of manipulating your demonic blood. I'm impre-" he stopped short with wide eyes and a nosebleed.

Standing in front of him, Sasuke escaped his hold when he used his jutsu, was not Sasuke. SHE was 5' 2'', had long spikey black hair, pale skin, a lean build, above average sized breasts, a flat, toned stomach, smooth attractive legs slightly wide hips, shining red eyes, a soft, slightly rounded face and was smirking right at him.

"Well, Naruto-kun," she said innocently, "what do you want to do to me?" she finished, putting her finger on her lower lip. The effect could have been seen as just cute…if she had clothes on.

For Naruto, that was over the top, and he was rocketed backwards from the second biggest nosebleed he had ever had.

When he got back up and wiped the blood from his nose, he glared at the male again Sasuke, who was rolling on the ground and holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered while walking up to Sasuke. He seemed to contemplate for a moment before kicking Sasuke in the stomach and launching him into a tree on the other side of the training ground.

* * *

By the time Sasuke had calmed down enough to talk, Naruto had already gone inside to get himself a snack before dinner.

Sasuke walked inside to see Naruto munching on an orange, a rare treat for him, happily. "So, you gonna tell me when you started tapping in to the Sharingan's demonic power and what else you can do with it?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, it's only fairly recent that I finally accessed the yokai that the Sharingan generates, only four months ago. So far I've only managed to learn the True Transformation and the Chakra Claws, but I've almost gotten the Yokai Shield to the point where I can use it at least once in battle without draining myself completely." Sasuke replied, "Now you tell me about those new abilities of yours."

"Well, I already told you all that I've figured out so far, and those are the only new abilities that I've gotten since we last spared. But I think I'm on my way to ice manipulation, as I already have wind and water manipulation. I might be able to synthesize Boil and Scorch release as well, but I think those require a specific kekkei genkai, at least, I know that Boil does."

"Well, keep me updated, alright? Don't want you to go trying new techniques without a spotter, right?" Sasuke smirked.

"Right." Naruto groaned melodramatically. "Now what do ya say to getting some dinner?"

Sasuke smiled.

_Sasuke_

**Konohagakure_No_Sato_)(_Uchiha_Clan_Compound_)(_Living_Room_)(_0630_Hours**

Sasuke and Naruto had both gotten ready for the day and had a small breakfast and were preparing to leave for the training field.

While Sasuke had donned his normal wear, Naruto had decided to become somewhat serious to alleviate Kakashi's fears.

As Sasuke looked over what Naruto decided to wear, he couldn't help but smile in approval.

He had on his black T-shirt that he usually wore underneath his orange jacket. Being nearly skintight, it looked like official ninja wear. He had also raided some closets and eventually found some skintight black cotton pants which he wore underneath some camo baggy short sweatpants that he found that only went down just past his knee and had regular hip pockets as well as pouches about halfway down his thigh, leaving just enough room for the regular ninja pouch just above the thigh pouch on his right leg. He had also taken some rubber bands and used them to securely fasten the ends of the pants just above his knee. To finish the look he had borrowed some black ninja sandals from Sasuke and wore his headband on his forehead.

"Well Sasuke, I'm off. See ya!" Naruto called as he walked out the door. Their plan was that Naruto would leave before Sasuke, but double back around to his apartment and then head to the training field. Sasuke would just head straight there, but later, thus giving the effect that they had just run into each other on the way there.

Sasuke waited another five minutes before heading out the door, having double checked all of his supplies and prepared extra, just in case.

'_Well,'_ Sasuke though, _'Seems that Naruto isn't the only one who has discovered more about his bloodline. I wonder if I'll be pushed far enough to use it before we reach chunin.'_

Sasuke chuckled as his Sharingan flashed. However, for a brief moment, it changed, the pinwheels coming together and inverting in color to for an eight pointed star.

.

.

.

**And, done! Sorry about taking so long to update, but I've honestly had really bad luck with this story. First, when I wanted to write, the first thing to happen was writers block. Then I got Final Fantasy XIII-2, and completely forgot about fanfiction for a month. Then, by the time I remembered that I had to write a new chapter, the very same day I was going to write it I came down with the Norovirus. After I got better from that I somehow had lost my flash drive again. I found it yesterday and have been writing ever since. So, I apologize to all of my loyal fans out there. Also, for Naruto's harem, I will only accept one or two more girls so remember, if you request her in a review, if she can be done she will be done. Requests are on a first come first serve basis, so if you really want to see Naruto with a certain girl, let me know and I'll tell you if it can be done. R&R!**

**Also, to explain why Sasuke has the Mangekyo already, when he came home to the massacre, he was cornered by Itachi, who would have been generating large amounts of killing intent, thus activating the Sharingan. Then, Itachi put him in Tsukiyomi, making Sasuke watch as his parents were killed over and over, thus resulting in the mental stress to activate the Mangekyo. This is my reasoning, so deal with it. This is also why Sasuke will be a 'good guy', since he already has the Mangekyo, he has no need to kill Naruto.**

_Jutsu/Bloodline Dictionary_

_Jutsu_

_Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu__-The user launches a large fireball from his/her mouth. Learning this jutsu is a rite of passage for Uchiha Clan males._

_Rank-C: As a fairly generic fire style move, it is not exceedingly dangerous to the user._

_Demonic Style: True Transformation Jutsu__-They user uses yokai to temporarily alter their body's genetic structure, thus resulting in a 'perfect' transformation. Developed by Naruto Uzumaki._

_Rank-B: If preformed incorrectly, genetic structure can be permanently damaged/changed. This jutsu will also result in developing characteristics of whatever you transform into._

_Demonic Style: Chakra Claws__-The user uses yokai to coat the hands in demonic energy in the shape of long lethal claws. (Think Alex Mercer's claws from Prototype)_

_Rank-C: The yokai, if used incorrectly, could damage the hands, but only if extreme amounts of excess yokai is generated._

_Demonic Style: Yokai Shield__-The user uses yokai to generate a shield around the body. Mastery of this jutsu is determined by how far the user can extend the shield._

_Rank-B: Should the yokai be incorrectly channeled or placed, yokai burns or yokai overload can occur. Also if the user does not have enough yokai generated for this technique, he/she can kill him/herself by attempting it._

_Bloodlines_

_Sharingan__-Gives the user photographic memory, the ability to see chakra, foresight and temporal displacement (see things in slow-mo), combined these abilities give the user the ability to copy jutsu, predict/copy enemy movement and seemingly see the future. This bloodline grants the user a reserve of controllable yokai._

_Drawbacks-In order to activate this bloodline, one must experience a near death situation. It must be intensely trained in order to unlock all of the abilities of the Sharingan and in order to achieve the Mangekyo one must undergo extreme mental stress or grief._

_Fire Manipulation__-Allows the user to drain fire for energy or to manipulate it to do what he wants, it also allows the formation of special releases if manipulation of another element is achieved._

_Drawbacks-Can only manipulate a jutsu if the user drains all of the other person's chakra out of it, thus absorbing the jutsu. Absorbing an element/jutsu will leave the user completely open and unable to defend him/herself. Special releases can only be synthesized if a kekkei genkai is not required._


	4. Fck My Life

_Who the current section is about_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"Author Style: Word Key Jutsu!"

"_Mental Communication"_

'_**Demonic/Powerful Being/Powerful Summon Thoughts'**_

"**Demonic/Powerful Being/Powerful Summon Speaking"**

"_**Demonic/Powerful Being/Powerful Summon Mental Communication"**_

**Village_)(_Area_)(_Specific_Location_)(_Time**

**Final Harem: **

Fem Kyuubi

Yugito Nii (and Matatabi)

Konan (will become younger through the power of the Rinnegan)

Ino

Kagura

Shizuka

Younger Mei Terumi

**Current Harem:**

None

**Bloodlines: (Will be *ed if he has unlocked them)**

Sharingan*

Mangekyo

Eternal Mangekyo

Perfect Sharingan (Sharingan abilities of the Blend Eye)

Byakugan

Rinnegan

Jūbigan

Energy manipulation (think Ki from DBZ kind of)

Shikotsumyaku (Kaguya)

Matter manipulation (ghost abilities, matter jutsus, teleportation, super speed, shape shifting {think Prototype}, etc.)

Wind mastery*

Fire mastery*

Water mastery*

Lightning master

Earth mastery

Ice manipulation (Haku)

Metal Manipulation

Lava and Heat manipulation

Vegetation Manipulation (Not Wood Release)

Blend Eye (Complete mastery over all bloodlines, combined into one, becomes a true bloodline)

**AN: **

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait for the update, I know I promised it sooner, but my computer was convinced that I had stolen an illegitimate Windows program and that I needed a real one for my computer. I did get that taken care of, but after that my brother dropped the computer on cement. You can imagine how that went, so I just got it fixed recently. I really am sorry! I'll try to make the next update super quick!**

**Also, does anyone want me to start doing Omakes at the end of each chapter? Please respond in a review.**

**Anyway, I have a list of possible sub-category jutsu that Naruto might learn from, (Special thanks to YoukoTaichou) so review and vote for you favorites. I'm not sure how many I'll use, and vote for a maximum of two, so vote!**

**Possible sub-category jutsu**

Dust Release

Scorch Release

Sand Release

Boil Release

Blood Release

**Also, I apologize in advance for any uncanon-like behavior from any of the characters, I stopped keeping specific notes on Naruto after the Valley of End, cause it really pissed me off how Kishimoto did that whole arc. Anyway, feel free to get on my ass about how characters should react to certain situations.**

**Very last things, I will do responses to reviews at the end of each chapter**

**AND**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Take that lawyers! Haha!**

**(I probably won't do disclaimers after this. Why? If you start reading a story at chapter 5, there is something seriously wrong with you.)**

_Seven Sins: Wrath: Chapter 5-F*ck My Life_

_Naruto_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_0655_Hours**

Naruto showed up to training ground seven after stopping home to retrieve his supplies and saw that Sasuke was already there, leaning against a tree.

Good.

However, he then noticed the slight twitch of Sasuke's eyebrow, so slight that he doubted that anyone would have seen it if they hadn't seen it before.

Naruto looked further up the tree that Sasuke was sitting by and saw, in its branches, a flash of pink, signifying that Sakura was there too.

Damn, not good.

However, if there was one thing that Naruto prided himself upon, it was his acting ability.

It was this ability of his that had saved him from many an inopportune situation, be it the being the center point of the villager's ire, or if it was slowly winning over the shinobi of Konoha.

And so, with only slight difficulty, he put up a regular henge, preforming the handsigns as quickly as he could so that neither of them would see him.

He suppressed his chakra at the last second before casting the jutsu, resulting in a slight waver in his chakra, but not a spike, so as not to draw Sakura's attention.

Seeing that his henge was in effect, he strode into the clearing with energy and exuding as much giddiness as he could bring himself to generate.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving at the pink haired girl in the trees, being ignored for his efforts. "Teme." Naruto growled out at Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke responded in kind, appearing to doze off, ignorant to Sakura's pleas for a date.

Naruto sat down at the tree opposite to Sasuke and glared at him.

And glared.

And glared.

And glared…

And glared…

Until, two hours later, he yawned and decided to do some mental training instead of wasting time glaring at an asleep Sasuke and an ever oblivious Sakura.

"_Kyuubi-se-chan?"_ Naruto inquired into his mind.

"_**Yes Naruto-kun?**_ Kyuubi responded, _**"What is troubling you?"**_

"_Can I come and train? Sensei is late again."_ Naruto stated agitatedly. Kakashi's tardiness was beginning to get on his nerves.

"_**Why of course you can Naruto-kun! You know I love your company."**_ Kyuubi answered, changing her shocked tone at the beginning to a more sensual one, her implications obvious to her container.

"_Just let me in already."_ Naruto said to her, annoyed.

"_**Fine!"**_ She exclaimed and Naruto could picture her throwing her hands into the air exasperatedly, _**"Spoilsport!"**_

He then got a mental image of her sticking her tongue out at him, which soon turned into an image of her slowly removing the tails that covered her nude form-

SMACK!

Naruto was sent flying across the training field, blood coming from both his mouth and his nose, he soon got back up and glared at Sakura, who still had her fist extended.

"BAKA!" She screamed at him, "OUR SENSEI'S GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE AND YOU'RE SLEEPING! WHY I OUTTA-" she started but was cut off as Naruto appeared in front of her, his eyes full of anger as he decked her across the face.

"Quiet, bitch." He growled, pissed beyond belief his private strip-show had been interrupted.

By this point, Sasuke was wide awake and watching the exchange with amused eyes.

He'd been wondering how long Naruto would be able to put up with her incessant whining.

Sakura screamed as she got up and looked at the blood falling from her face.

Her eyes took on a crazed look as she ran a Naruto, fully intent on beating him into unconsciousness.

At least, she was until he put her in the same hold he had her in yesterday.

Foot on her back, kunai at her throat, her on her knees and both of her wrists in his free hand, he was slowly moving the kunai back until-

POOF!

Signaled the trio's sensei popping into the clearing, causing all three to look at him as he shook off his amusement.

"You know Sakura; I figured you more for a dominatrix than a submissive. But, if that's you game, play it your way." He said in a teasing tone.

His thoughts, however, were very different. _'Damn only day one and they're at each other's throats. This is gonna suck for team dynamic.'_ He thought, mentally face-palming.

And he had a legitimate excuse this time too…

_Kakashi_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Shinobi_Housing_District_|_Hatake_Household_|_0830_Hours**

Kakashi woke up with a groan, not even bothering to look at the clock as he went through his morning rituals.

He started with brushing his teeth, even the though most people can't see his teeth, that doesn't mean that he should neglect them.

Then, he took a shower. A simple, yet necessary part of every ninja's life.

After all, how would it look to the client if all of Konoha's ninja walked around looking and smelling like blood, death, booze and sex?

After that, he quickly dried himself off and got dressed, still not quite awake by this point. He never was a morning person.

After that he got his book out and began reading as he left his apartment, not even bothering to lock it.

After all, any thief stupid enough to rob a well-known high ranked jonin didn't deserve to live anyway.

As he was walking past an ally way he saw something that he just couldn't let slide, a stereotypically dressed crook, armed with a large kitchen knife, was robbing a little old lady, probably about seventy years old who was hobbling on her cane.

This sight made Kakashi's blood boil, and he unsheathed a kunai as he walked up to the unaware thief.

It was music to Kakashi's ears when the thug screamed in pain, the kunai up his ass doing its job quite well.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Kakashi questioned the old lady as he returned her purse and all of its contents while the ANBU on patrol cleaned up the mess.

"Of course young man. Thank you, such a nice young man, the world needs more nice young men like you." The old woman said while gracefully accepting her purse back. "I must be going though, my grandchildren get worried when I'm not home when they wake up."

Kakashi felt his heartstrings pulled and, in a manner not unlike that of a certain _youthful_ jonin, exclaimed "Then I shall make sure you get home safely, and, if I cannot do that, then I will climb the Hokage Mountain with only my fingers, and if I can't do that then I shall run around the walls of Konoha twenty time carrying three boulders and-"Kakashi caught himself.

"Why thank you young man, I would appreciate your assistance." The old lady said over her shoulder as she waddled off, Kakashi following close behind.

'_What the hell just happened to me?'_ Kakashi thought, disturbed, as he followed the old lady, helping her cross the streets, avoid the potholes, all of the generic helping-the-old-lady stuff.

By the time they got to her house, if was already 8:55, and as the old lady opened the door, rumbling could be heard as all of her grandchildren came to great her.

"Well, come on in then. A nice young man like you needs to be rewarded." The old lady ushered him inside and closed the door, just as her grandchildren came into sight.

Kakashi had never been more thankful for his mask, as blood immediately left his nose by the galleons as he saw the lady's four granddaughters.

Each one looked to be about twenty-four and each was incredibly beautiful.

Kakashi was half tempted to take out his Sharingan just to memorize the sight of the four girls, their large breasts all rubbing against each other's as they struggled to be the first to greet their grandma.

The first was a blonde with fair skin, the second was a brunette with tan skin, the third was a redhead with porcelain skin and the fifth was a blackette with pale skin, all of them very beautiful.

"Grandma Seiko! Where were you?" the blonde one exclaimed, the others nodding with her in agreement.

"Why, I was taking my morning walk when I was jumped by a thug-" the girls gasped "but this nice young man here saved me and stopped the crook." Grandma Seiko said, shooting a grateful glance to Kakashi.

"He then walked me home, and I'm trying to figure out what a good reward would be for such a nice young man like him, but I just can't figure it out." Seiko said while scratching her chin.

"Don't worry grandma, we've got it covered." The brunette said, the other girls once again nodding, and they started to circle around him, each pressing their impressive busts into his body.

"If only I was younger, even during my genin days I could've taken him on!" Grandma Seiko exclaimed suddenly and Kakashi, who had been enjoying his treatment, suddenly froze, the memories of his genin team coming back to him.

"SHIT!" He suddenly exclaimed and ran to the door as fast as he could, "I'll have to take a rain check girls!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the street, leaving behind a very confused family.

They all just looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to sleep, Grandma Seiko blabbering on about her genin days all the while.

_Naruto_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_0900_Hours**

Naruto twitched.

Sakura glared.

Sasuke brooded.

Kakashi stared.

"So," Kakashi started, "are you gonna let her go, Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he let Sakura go, making it seem as if he was embarrassed, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei! I just wanted to show off the cool move that I learned!"

"Naruto, you said that Sasuke taught it to you yesterday." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Uhhhh…" Naruto droned while smiling nervously.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed at Kakashi, finally getting her senses back.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said airily, "I had to stop a crook from robbing a little old lady, and then I escorted her home, only to be greeted by her beautiful granddaughters and-"

"PERVERT!" Sakura screamed at him, a heavy blush adorning her cheeks as she pointed a finger at him.

"Well, I was going to say 'then I left to go see my cute little almost-genin', but I suppose that would've made for a more interesting story." Kakashi drawled, secretly laughing at the look on his soon-to-be student's face.

Oh yeah, they were going to be his students, with Konoha's sole Jinchuriki and the last Uchiha, he was all but required to pass them.

That didn't mean that he couldn't mess with their heads though.

"Anyway, are you children ready for your test?" Kakashi questioned, pulling out two bells and a timer.

"What's the test Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, both Naruto and Sasuke perking up.

"Well it's quite simple Sakura; all you have to do is get a bell before 10 o'clock."

"But sensei, there are only two bells and three of us." Sakura questioned, looking confused while Naruto and Sasuke shot each other a glance.

'_So, Naruto and Sasuke, huh? This'll be interesting'_ Kakashi thought.

"Very astute Sakura, those of you who don't get a bell will fail the test and have to go back to the academy for another year. Not only that, but you won't get to eat this morning and will be tied up and have to watch the three of us eat." Kakashi said with an eye-smile as he held up three lunch boxes.

At this thought, all three of them looked horrified, for completely different reasons, of course.

'_What! If I go back for another year, that's another year for __**him**__ to get stronger! Not to mention that this is one of the village's top jonin, one of the only ones who could go toe to toe with __**him**__. I can't fail! I just hope Naruto passes too…'_

'_Sonuva! There was never anything about this in any files! What the hell is he playing at? I'll to do more research. What's you game, Kakashi…'_

'_Oh no! If I go back to the academy, I might lose my only chance to be on a team with Sasuke-kun! I have to pass, and make sure that Naruto-baka fails…'_

'_Well, here we go again, try not to let your eyes melt from their horrible teamwork. Don't go into shock. Don't let them take your book. My book. My beautiful, beautiful book…'_

Kakashi was jolted from his thoughts when Naruto charged at him, kunai in hand, clearly looking to get a bell while he was daydreaming.

Not today.

Kakashi, in the blink of an eye, disarmed Naruto and, using Naruto's own kunai, put him in the same position he seemed so fond of putting Sakura in.

"Now, now, Naruto, I didn't even say start yet." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he released Naruto and pocketed his kunai.

"GO!" he yelled as he pressed down on the timer.

So he pulled out his book.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked incredulously as he looked at his blond student.

"Gathering information." Naruto replied curtly before getting into a taijutsu stance with his legs spread a little farther than shoulder length, one arm extended in front of him in a fist and the other drawn back by his hip.

Kakashi started reaching for his pouch, causing all of the genin to tense and Naruto to rush forward in hopes of stopping whatever Kakashi was hoping to do.

'_I'm not gonna make it!'_ Naruto thought in despair as he watched Kakashi's hand go into his pouch and pull out…a book?

Naruto stumbled in his run while Sakura and Sasuke face-faulted.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naruto screamed at him.

"Reading." Kakashi replied without looking up from his book.

Naruto twitched before rushing Kakashi again.

He got closer, closer, closer, farther, farther.

Naruto screeched to a stop and turned around when he realized what had happened.

"Come on Naruto, it's already been ten minutes and you haven't even gotten close to a bell. Maybe I should just fail you right now." Kakashi taunted.

He was surprised when Naruto started chuckling though.

"Fine, no more holding back!" Naruto's hands flashed into the release seal for henge.

"Kai!" He screamed, revealing his true attire as Kakashi put his book away.

"Impressive genjutsu abilities Naruto, but a change in clothes won't help you." Kakashi droned as he rushed Naruto.

'_Fast!'_ was all Naruto had time to think before he was knocked back into a tree and immediately put on the defensive.

"Ninja skill one, taijutsu." Was all Kakashi said before continuing his assault on Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped from his hiding place and launched a kunai at Kakashi.

"Use it!" He yelled as he had to dodge the kunai thrown in retaliation.

Naruto was internally debating with the breathing time that Sasuke had gotten him.

'_I could, but the consequences-'_

"_**Naruto-kun."**_

Naruto's attention was immediately on the Kyuubi's voice.

"_**Use it; it wouldn't reveal too much of your skill, but enough to show that you are powerful. Not to mention that you would also be able to gain influence on the council by being related to the 'great' Uchiha clan."**_

"_Thank you, Kyuubi-sam-sen-chan!"_ Naruto corrected at the end.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to get his attention as he jumped away from Kakashi.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and they both nodded.

Sasuke jumped back into the fray with Kakashi and, as soon as he was within striking range, yelled "Sharingan!" as the Uchiha clan's feared dojutsu came to life.

"Already awakened your Sharingan, I'm impressed Sasuke. And fully evolved too. You truly are a genius." Kakashi praised as he still evaded Sasuke's attacks with ease.

Sasuke smirked and motioned to behind Kakashi, who soon felt the chakra build up and prepared himself for whatever jutsu Naruto could launch at him, but nearly tripped at what he heard.

"SHARINGAN!" Naruto yelled and jumped into the fray with Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned when he say that the blonde's eyes were indeed red.

"Later." Naruto mumbled as he and Sasuke pushed their assault, forcing Kakashi to block some of their attacks rather than dodge all of them.

_Sakura_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_0930_Hours**

Sakura had been sitting in the trees trying to form a strategy to fight Kakashi-sensei when she heard the sounds of fighting and felt the large chakra build-up, so she immediately went to investigate, hoping to gather more information on their sensei.

What she saw, however, was almost the opposite of what she'd hoped to see.

She knew that Naruto had the biggest chakra reserves, so she expected to see him at the scene, and maybe spot Sasuke.

But to see the two of them fighting together against Kakashi and doing relatively well?

That in itself nearly made her fall out of the tree, but she adjusted herself just to fall to a lower branch to get a better view.

It was then that she noticed Naruto's new clothes, as she had left before he released.

She was ashamed to admit it, but those tight clothes did him justice that his old jumpsuit never could've.

'_No! Snap out of it! We've got to figure out how to get a bell!'_ Sakura thought to herself while shaking her head.

She needed to focus if she was ever going to find out how to sneak a bell from Kakashi-sensei, or Naruto if he got one.

"_**How about you just help 'em in the fight! Even if Naruto gets a bell, he'd just as soon give it to us SHANNARO!"**_ Inner Sakura yelled at Sakura.

'_You're right!'_ Sakura thought back to herself with renewed determination as she prepared some kunai with explosive tags and jumped high above the clearing with a chakra-enhanced jump.

_Kakashi_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_0928_Hours**

Kakashi was honestly impressed by these kids, they both had talent rarely seen in one person, let alone two!

They were probably already almost at low chunin level!

It wouldn't save them though, even against a normal Konoha jonin, even a squad of four chunin couldn't take one down.

And that was a normal jonin, he was one of the village's top elite jonin, the best of the best, and he was among the best of the best of the best.

'_Sucks for them.'_ He thought as he redirected one of Sasuke's kicks to hit Naruto instead.

At least they had clearly read up on some of his abilities, or they would've tried to turn this into a ninjutsu battle by now, as both could've easily been ninjutsu specialists.

Oh well, at least they're working together.

Kakashi had just finished dodging in between Naruto and Sasuke when three kunai came at him from the sky.

He was about to grab them out of the air before he realized something.

They already knew kunai wouldn't work, so why try?

This attack was probably meant to take him out, as it didn't give Naruto or Sasuke enough time to prepare for a counter attack.

The explosive tags on the kunai were almost ready to detonate.

This lead to one conclusion from Kakashi.

This was gonna hurt.

A lot.

Those were his last thoughts before the explosive tags exploded, exactly at the moment he caught the kunai.

_Sasuke_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_0935_Hours**

Sasuke stared in disbelief at the spot where the explosion occurred.

He looked over and saw Naruto do the same.

'_Sakura?'_ he thought as he saw her jump down from the trees, also staring at the plume of smoke rising from the crater.

"Holy shit." He heard Naruto say and could only nod.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun?" she all but squealed.

"What grade explosive tags were those?" he asked, still wide-eyed from the explosion, both his and Naruto's Sharingans having faded.

"Ummm…I don't know?" Sakura meekly responded, tapping the ground with her toes.

"Hey look!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed as the dust cloud cleared.

In the middle of the crater was a log.

But beside the log?

The bells.

All three of them immediately ran for it, pumping as much chakra as they could into their legs to increase their speed.

_Kakashi_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_0940_Hours**

Kakashi face-palmed from where he was in the nearby trees.

He knew that Naruto and Sasuke had deactivated their Sharingans, but still, to fall for a simple genjutsu?

That just ruined any thoughts he had about them already being near chunin level.

Hell, even experienced genin would've known to check for traps before rushing in.

'_Oh well…'_ Kakashi thought as he put his hands into a handsign.

The results were quite humorous.

_Naruto_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_0940_Hours**

Naruto knew he was going to reach the bells first.

Not only did he have more chakra than the both of the other two combined, but because of his excessive chakra reserves, he also had the greatest stamina, due to the influx of physical energy.

Normally it would be the other way around, with his physical and mental energies creating greater chakra reserves.

But, the chakra that he had was not entirely his own. Due to being a Jinchuriki, some of the biju's chakra (Kyuubi's chakra) leaked into his system, greatly increasing the amount of chakra he had, not to mention that his seal already slowly converted Kyuubi's chakra into his own.

Because his increase in chakra was not due to his own fitness, the body had to compensate, lest an imbalance occur and destroy his body from the inside out.

To compensate, his body separated the foreign chakra into its separate energies and ran them through his system, resulting in a large increase of physical ability and mental capacity, leading to an increased I.Q., exceptional physical abilities and overall increased fitness.

This was a necessity for Jinchuriki, if they didn't have these increased abilities they wouldn't even be able to handle a fraction of their biju's chakra, much less full control, like Kumo's Jinchuriki.

That's why Naruto knew he was going to win.

Until he was surrounded by smoke and found himself hanging in the air by his feet, completely tied up by ninja wire, with both Sakura and Sasuke stuck in a pitfall and covered in oil.

And Kakashi was right in front of him, dangling the bells right in front of his face.

"Now now Naruto, don't be so impatient as to not check for traps. That'll get you killed out in the field." Kakashi said mockingly with an eye smile before he poofed away in a shunshin.

"AAAAARRRRGGGG!" Naruto screamed in rage as he struggled against his bonds.

"Need some help?" He heard from behind him as a kunai cut through the ropes holding him up.

Naruto growled again as he brushed the ropes off of himself, "What do you want?"

"To help." Sasuke said as he and Sakura helped Naruto up.

"How did you get out?" Naruto asked him as he shrugged off their arms.

"Chakra exercise. You know, the one where we had to stick to a vertical surface?" Sasuke replied with a shrug. "Turns out Sakura's a natural at it. Go figure" Sakura blushed at the praise.

"So how are we gonna get the bells?" Sakura suddenly spoke up.

"Whadda ya mean, 'We'?" Naruto glared at her, "I don't need any help from such a weak girl."

Sakura went red with anger and was about to hit him but Sasuke stepped in between the two of them.

"Think about it." Sasuke said, "Since when has there ever been a genin team of two in Konoha history? Never."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto voiced while Sakura also looked confused, "He's in charge of what the rules of this test are, if he wants to send one of us back he's well within the rules to be able to do it."

"What does Konoha endorse most heavily upon its ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"Teamwork." Sakura replied almost immediately, "Konoha ninja are taught to value their comrades before all else. Wait-"

"Exactly." Sasuke cut her off, "And what better test for Konoha ninja than to test their loyalty to their comrades?"

Naruto snapped his fingers, "So we're just supposed to be all buddy buddy or what? How the hell do we pass this?" Naruto asked irritably.

"We work together to get the bells." Sasuke said with confidence.

Naruto sighed, "So how're we gonna do this?"

"_**Naruto-kun?" **_Kyuubi asked from inside Naruto's head.

"_Yes Kyuubi-sama?" _Naruto responded and immediately got a headache.

"_**Remember what you are to call me now?"**_ Kyuubi asked forcefully.

"_Yes Kyuubi-chan?"_ Naruto asked again.

"_**I give you permission to use up to two jutsus above C-rank but below S-rank. Use them well."**_ Was all Naruto heard before he 'awoke' to Sasuke snapping his fingers in his face.

"You back?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Bastard." Was all Naruto said before they went to find Kakashi sensei.

_Sasuke_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_0955_Hours**

It wasn't too hard to find Kakashi, he was just back in the clearing where the test started.

Sasuke twitched from his position in the trees. They had come up with a strategy on the way here.

He saw Naruto run into the clearing, apparently trying to hit Kakashi from his blindside.

Good. That was the signal.

Just as Kakashi engaged Naruto Sasuke jumped from his hiding place and began his handsigns.

From Kakashi's facial expression, Sasuke was sure that his sensei was experiencing disbelief that a genin could perform the Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu.

That's what you get for underestimating an Uchiha.

"Fire Style:" Sasuke yelled as Naruto cornered Kakashi with ninja wire, "Great Fireball Jutsu!" he finished and exhaled a giant fireball right at Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke both remained on guard as the fireball impacted, neither expecting it to actually harm the jonin.

They were proven right as Kakashi jumped out from the trees on the other side of the clearing, throwing kunai at the two of them.

Now it was time for Sakura to finish the job.

_Sakura_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_0958_Hours**

Sakura knew that she wasn't the strongest, or the fastest here. She knew she was the least physically fit.

But she made up for that with her mind. Her mental capacity is why she was put on this team.

While the other two could charge in and destroy just about anything in their way, she would be the strategist, the mastermind behind all of the death and destruction. And she knew it.

While she wasn't a genius like the Naras, she was a very intelligent and practical thinker, how could she have passed the academy otherwise?

That's why she was the one who came up with the plan, Naruto charge in and distract Kakashi in a way that Kakashi would expect him too.

She had seen the action between Naruto and Sasuke, so she knew that Kakashi had seen it too, so Sasuke would appear next, and make it look like he'd tried to end it.

Then when Kakashi showed himself after his escape, which she knew he would do, the two would engage him while she slipped in a regular bushin to throw him off guard.

While he was still off balance, she would suppress her chakra as much as possible and try to slip in and get the bells.

Not only that, but if only two of them could pass, she'd be the one to choose who!

That thought especially made her giddy.

Now, it was time for her to move.

"Bushin no Jutsu." She whispered as she went through the handsigns and controlled her bushin to move in on Kakashi.

Now!

She bolted from her spot in the trees and rushed Kakashi.

Just as she was about to grab the bells, she felt eyes on her, and looked up just in time to make eye contact with Kakashi, who was eye smiling, before darting away.

'_He let me get the bells.'_ Sakura thought with shock as she stepped out into the clearing just as the bell rang, the four of them coming together in the center.

"_**Why'd he do that? SHANNARO!" **_Inner Sakura asked her outer counterpart.

'_Maybe-'_ Sakura's thoughts were cut off by Kakashi's clapping.

"Well done! Now, Sakura, since you have both of the bells, who do you want to be your teammate?" Kakashi asked, looking towards the two boys.

Sakura didn't even take a second "SASUKE-KUN!" she squealed, her fan girl attributes coming out full force in a second.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto seemingly shaking with…something…and Kakashi-sensei appeared to be shaking his head with something akin to disappointment.

"All right then Sakura, you and Sasuke eat up, I'm going to be sparring with all three of you later to get a feel of where you two are and what level of the academy Naruto should be sent back to." Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto and tied him up with little difficulty.

Kakashi turned to walk away with his meal, "And don't let Naruto have any, you all fail if you do."

"Later!" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he poofed away.

_Naruto_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_1005_Hours**

Naruto may have been shaking with rage on the outside, but that was nothing compared to the rage he was feeling on the inside.

"RRRRRRRAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared in rage as he destroyed another wall in his mindscape.

Naruto's mindscape was originally a sewer, but due to the Kyuubi's influence on his mind and his own darker personality, it had changed into a sort of demonic dungeon, complete with torture rooms, holding cells and the Kyuubi's chamber, as well as a dark castle above with undead servants and flaming fields of punishment surrounding the place.

Naruto was currently in the dungeon, smashing through anything and anyone who came in his way.

"Mas-" was all a skeleton got out of its mouth before being smashed to pieces by Naruto, clearly heading towards the Kyuubi's chamber.

By the time he got to the Kyuubi's chamber, he was already starting to run out of steam, the exhaustion from his mind from having to destroy many things, only to rebuild them, was starting to weigh on him.

"**Calm yourself child."** The Kyuubi demanded as she appeared before him in a hybrid form, chains around her arms, neck and legs still signifying the seal.

Her hair was still as red as blood, and her eyes as well, but on her hands were claws, on her head were fox ears and whiskers and behind her, swinging freely, were all nine tails.

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and almost looked away, "Kyuubi-chan, could you dress yourself?" Naruto asked with as much respect as he could muster.

Kyuubi smiled coyly, **"Now why would I do that? I'm perfectly comfortable as I am."** She shoved out her chest even more and started to spread her legs before she felt him start to anger again.

"**You needn't trouble yourself with the pink-haired one's insolence, she will be punished later."** The Kyuubi said calmly as she attempted to stop Naruto from angering too much.

"THAT BITCH!" Naruto raged, "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR HER!" his anger only increased and the Kyuubi felt her power being drawn on.

"**Naru-"** "AND SHE BETRAYED ME! SHE KNEW HOW TO SUCCEDE IN THIS TEST!" He started to glow red with the dark chakra's power.

He began to stand up, Kyuubi's chakra coating him and was about to leave when all of the chakra left his body and he fell over.

"**Enough!"** seethed the Kyuubi, angered that a mortal could draw her power in such a way.

"**Insolent brat! Calm yourself immediately!**" the Kyuubi yelled at him as she began to glow with her own power.

"**Now, awaken! Your **_**friend**_**" **she spat the word out as if it was poison, **"is attempting to reach you. Be gone!"** and with that he was cast out of his mindscape.

_Sasuke_

**Konohagakure_no_Sato_|_Outer_Forest_|_Training_Ground_Seven_|_1006_Hours**

Sasuke brought his food up to Naruto's mouth when he seemed to calm down.

He felt horrible when he saw that Sakura had completely disregarded their plan to be with him.

She was supposed to give the two of them the bells to show that she was selfless for her comrades.

Well, that went out the window.

He had a feeling that this was another test, to see if they were willing to fail to 'save' their comrades.

"Sasuke!" he heard Sakura yell as his food was about to go into Naruto's mouth.

He didn't even dignify her with a response, just glared at her, and shoved the food into Naruto's mouth, just as Naruto woke up.

All of a sudden, the sky darkened, lightning flashed, thunder boomed, rain fell, and Kakashi appeared, hands on hips, and glared at them.

"What. Have. You. DONE?" he growled at them as the three cowered in fear.

"Do you know what you've done!" He yelled and they all quickly shook their heads.

"You…You…You…" The genin-to-be were shaking in terror at what they'd done.

"You've….…passed!" and all of a sudden the storm was gone and the genin could only say one thing.

"WHAT!"

**And that's a rap!**

**Now, responses to reviews.**

**yaoilover4: Well, I guess that's all we can do. I hope that they stop, but I guess that's what we have these movements for, right?**

**Remzal Von Enili: That's a good idea, I actually hadn't thought of that, but it would make sense, right? Like enhancing the yokai within the Sharingan thus boosting its capabilities. Great idea! Hope you don't mind if I use it lol.**

**The Hand of Chaos: Sorry it took so long, I was going to update on that Friday, honest, but my computer was being freaky. First it was telling me that my Windows software was fake (got that fixed) then my little brother dropped it on cement and you can imagine what happened then. It was just a bunch a bad luck, but I hope that this chapter is enough for you for now, and I'm already working on the next one. Thanks for being so patient!**

**silferdeath: Well, I try. **

**YoukoTaichou: They're all great suggestions, but I can only use a few. But I may put him in temporary relationships with some of the others throughout the story. And thank you for the jutsu suggestions, they've helped a lot!**


End file.
